Lou Taylor Pucci
Lou Taylor Pucci (1985 - ) Film Deaths *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Martin Kefauver]: Commits suicide by flinging himself backwards from the levitating ice-cream truck, after he destroys the Mega-Zeppelin with a rocket launcher. (Thanks to ND and Frank) *''Horsemen (2009)'' [Alex Breslin]: Presumably bleeds to death after being impaled on a hook (it’s unclear if he succumbed to his injuries or not but I thought I’d list this just in case) *''Evil Dead'' (2013) [Eric]: Stabbed in the stomach with a box cutter by a possessed Jane Levy (having been stabbed with a mirror shard and a syringe by a possessed Jessica Lucas then bludgeoned with a crowbar and shot repeatedly with a nail gun by a possessed Elizabeth Blackmore). He later dies of his injuries in Shiloh Fernandez’s arms (with him sinking into a pool from a flooded cellar) and then comes back as a possessed zombie before finally being destroyed by being burned to death along with Shiloh after a mortally wounded Shiloh ignites the fuel with a shotgun. T.V Deaths *''You: The Last Nice Guy In New York (2018) '[Benjamin "Benji" Ashby Jr. III]: Dies of severe anaphylactic shock after Penn Badgley poisons his provided coffee with two teaspoons of peanut butter oil, after keeping him captive for two days in his bookstore basement's book glass cage. He then proceeds to freeze and mutilate the corpse, making his death go unnoticed. *American Horror Story: Camp Redwood (2019) '[''Jonas]: Is stabbed numerous times with a knife, has his ear cut off and is impaled on a hook by Mr. Jingles (John Carroll Lynch) at Camp Redwood after being struck with a van by Cody Fern, Emma Roberts, Billie Lourd, DeRon Horton and Gus Kenworthy. Body is discovered by Roberts before being removed by Lynch and hidden, death ruled a panicked delusion by Roberts. *''American Horror Story: 1984: Mr. Jingles'' (2019) [Jonas]: Lou is revealed to be a ghost in this episode and dies multiple times: 1) He is disemboweled with a hook by Zach Villa; 2) He is stabbed in the neck by Zach after reappearing; 3) Lou's actual death is in 1970 where he is bludgeoned by John Carroll Lynch after being run over. Gallery Evil dead.jpg Pucci, Lou Taylor Pucci, Lou Taylor Category:1985 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Actors who died in Fede Alvarez Movies Category:Evil Dead Cast Members Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by anaphylaxis Category:Death scenes by murder Category:You Cast Members Category:People who died in You Category:Death scenes by flinging Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily sacrifice Category:Death scenes by nail gun Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by crowbar Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily torture Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by hook Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by disembowelment